


On Top of the World

by jammybadger



Category: Psychonauts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jammybadger/pseuds/jammybadger
Summary: All supervillains have to start somewhere. Sometimes, it's on top of the world.
Relationships: Sasha Nein & Milla Vodello, Sasha Nein/Milla Vodello, if you squint
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	On Top of the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashonauts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashonauts/gifts).



> Hi Ashonauts! I’m so sorry about the lateness; my area went back into full lockdown right before Christmas so it’s been a scramble to get everything under control! I had fun writing this, I’ve always thought your artstyle had a sort of comic-book feel so I wanted to focus more on action and imagery and give it a sort of superhero/superspy twist, with distinct scenes that play out like a graphic novel. I hope you enjoy it, this is my first fic in a long time and it feels good to be back!
> 
> I'll probably revisit this at some point, or reference it in another fic, so stay tuned!

When sunset fell across the darkening sky, it was smoother than usual, as if drawn by brushstrokes on canvas. Here, above the clouds, Skybase Atlas 17 hummed its neutral refrain in subdued patience. The turbines scattered across its sleek silver surface swung lazily by, powering the barely audible thrums of the main engine far below, where a gargantuan fan swept around and around in measured strokes. This feat of engineering had kept the entire facility elevated far above the clouds for decades, undetectable from the ground far below, completely impenetrable by all outsiders.

Well, almost all.

Among the flocks of white-coated scientists scattering among the decks, a single figure leaned quietly against the railing. His dark head was tilted with practiced ease toward a blank clipboard, and an instrument he had never seen before, which pipped incomprehensibly in his hands. If they could see his eyes, however, they’d register his razor sharp movements, alertness, and a hint of danger behind his tinted lenses; his energy focussed upon a nondescript window in the lower deck.

‘Hey! You there!’

He flicked his bangs nonchalantly, and continued to focus his attention on the paper.

‘I’m talking to you!’

The stranger was a few paces away. He just needed another minute. He kept his eyes on the window.

‘What’s your identification code?’

In his peripheral vision, he could see the security guards growing restless. One or two started to amble forward from their posts.

‘We have to insist that you identify yourself!’

She had to be in by now, she had to be. The window remained mercilessly dark.

‘Your name! Sir, what is your name, and purpose?

Finally, a splash of pink energy pierced the glass, and he turned, face to face, with the guard.

‘My name is Sasha Nein, and I am successfully infiltrating this base.’

Before he could reply, the guard found himself spinning sideways with the impact of an expertly-flung clipboard. Scrambling against the steel deck, he was barely able to regain his balance before a surge of blue energy struck him from above, pinning him down. He shook his head, and reached for his communicator, only to find it levitating gently upward from his grasp. He could only gape as he watched it alight on a waiting, black-gloved palm.

Psychonaut agent Sasha Nein ignited the device with a spark, and waited for the alarm bells.  
***

By the time the alarm went off, she had already hit the ground running.

The device jangled miserably in its satchel as she sprinted from empty vault, bumping against her side in time with her footfalls. One corridor, two corridors, and then a fork. Her green eyes narrowed.  
From the left, a grumpy-looking man dragged out an oversized rifle. To the right, ten startled lab coats scrambling for their phasers. The path behind her was, judging by the shouting, not an option. 

As Sasha would say, she thought, take the path of least resistance.

Her heels left the ground in unison, and the space beneath burst into magenta light. Atop her levitation ball, she began to coast steadily forward.

Left-hand-corridor-man raised his rifle. The right-hand-corridor-men fumbled with greater intensity.

Squaring her shoulders, she made her choice, and picked up speed.

Only one scientist made the wise decision to stand aside.

***  
By the time Sasha had begun to wonder where his partner was, it was already too late. They’d got him cornered, backed up against an exterior wall, unable to hold them back. One hand to his temple, he swivelled his arm back and forth.

A maniacal laugh rang out from the encroaching crowd. A person in a dark red coat stepped through the ranks, greenish hair swept up in a stylised wave.

‘Does Ms Vodello know what a state you’re in?’

Sasha was too tired to think of a witty comeback, so he settled for the truth.

‘Probably.’

They laughed, and gave a practiced flourish.

‘The great Sasha Nein, and Milla Vodello, coming to take down my Skybase? Me, the young Elnrod Highreach? I’m almost delighted! My very first scheme and they send the very best! Well, I suppose it takes the very best to take them down, so I should take this as a compliment!’

Sasha offered no reply. Elnrod faltered. They struck another pose.

‘Have you nothing to say?’

Apparently not, thought Sasha. Monologues were good for catching one’s breath.

The young villain’s cheeks began to redden.

‘Your plan has failed, your partner has gone, and your life is over! Your world will fall, your friends will suffer, and-’

‘Your hair looks like a Christmas tree.’

Silence. Sasha kicked himself internally. That was probably not worth it.

Elnrod wilted.

‘Is that…really the best you could come up with?’

Sasha nodded dumbly, his ears pricking toward a rumbling noise.

‘You infiltrated my lab, destroyed our research, tried to ruin my plans, and all you can think of is my hair?’

It was getting closer now, emanating from behind.

‘And, by the way, my hair is a wave, it’s a wave representing my new order, and it’s sweeping through the reign of the Psychonauts and heralding a new age of-‘

He dove, hard, to the left, right as the wall behind him erupted into sparks.

***

When she’d first seen the dead end approach, she’d thought it was the end of the line. But now that she could sense Sasha, she knew she could work with this.

Sparks flew from her raging levitation ball as she picked up speed, forking out into hefty pointed spikes. She set her gaze on the centre of the wall, took a deep breath, and surged forward.  
Her powers met the wall with a cataclysmic crash, vaporising the metal on impact. The wind whipped her hair back, and she found herself ploughing across the observation deck, scattering security personel in all directions. Spurred by her momentum, she launched herself from the ball, somersaulting backwards as the bubble rode out its momentum and dissipated. Gracefully, she arced her trajectory toward the ground, planting her heels in quick succession. 

Then, she looked down at the crumpled ball of German agent at her feet.

‘Hello, Agent Vodello.’

‘Hello, Sasha.’

Shaking with anger, Elnrod stormed out from the chaos.

‘What is this mission? What the hell is going on?’

Struggling to his feet, Sasha shook his head.

‘I told you, we came to infiltrate your base.’

They began to edge backwards, toward the edge of the platform. Elnrod stalked forward.

‘Why?!’

‘So we could destroy your research and steal the detonation remote.’

‘And?’

Their backs were up against the railing now, and Milla chanced a glance down at the swirling clouds.

‘And what, darling?’

‘You broke into the vault and you didn’t even take it!’

‘Take what, darling?’

‘The remote!’

‘The remote?’

Elnrod snarled, and pulled out a sleek, black device.

‘This remote!’

Feigning realisation, Milla reached into her satchel. Inside, the remote, the real remote, flashed angrily.

‘Oh, this remote!’

Elnrod’s eyes shot back and forth between the two remotes for a few seconds, before they casting it aside and striding forward.

‘What are you going to do? Destroy the base?'

'For interfering with Psychonauts business, maybe.'

'Right now? Take us down with you?’

Sasha felt Milla's hand grasp his waist, and braced himself.

‘Only if you try to stop us, darling.’

With one hand on the remote, and the other firmly around her partner’s waist, Milla swung over the railing and threw herself into the clouds.


End file.
